eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donnersteppen
Die Donnersteppe sind die Überreste der historischen Ebenen von Karana. Dieser Teil von Norrath wurde durch eine Naturkatastrophe zerstört und hinterließ zerklüftete Ebenen. Das Land trieft und eitert mit den Erinnerungen an das was verloren ist: The land weeps and festers with the memories of what has been lost: fallow farmlands, bone-covered riverbeds, dead who cannot rest. Amid this trauma dwell the indigenous races of gnolls, centaurs and hill giants. The forces of Qeynos maintain a presence here, but struggle to re-tame the wild land. Geographie Die Donnersteppe besteht aus weiten Tälern unterteilt von unpassierbaren Bergen. Die Pässe, Brücken und ausgetrockneten Flussbecken kreieren natürliche Engpässe, die für Reisende gefährlich sein können. Reise Ein Netzwerk von Greif-Türmen erleichtert die Reise innerhalb der Zone. Um die Türme nutzen zu können muss zuerst die Quest " " erledigt werden. Diese Quest kann von vorsichtigen Abenteurern jeder Stufe erledigt werden. Danach können folgende Greif-Türme genutzt werden: * * * in der Nähe der * Die Tore der schließen nachts und verhindern eine einfache Reise von Nord nach Süd. Sie können nur von Abenteurern geöffnet werden, die den Quest Bridge Keep Threats 3-mal beendet haben. Dieser Quest kann nur von Jenen angenommen werden, die der Sprache Halasian mächtig sind. Die Sprache kann bei einem Linguisten (Qeynos, Freihafen, etc.) erworben werden. Karte Stadt The underground village of Haven is accessed from within this zone. This town is only accessible to those who have betrayed their cities and been forced into exile. The entrance to Haven is a "sewer hatch" behind the . Those who have gained the trust of the Splitpaw gnolls will have access to Sundered Splitpaw: Splitpaw Den, an indoor town zone in the southwest corner of the Thundering Steppes. The den contains menders, merchants and other town services. See the Splitpaw Timeline for details on earning access. Verließe ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Ruins of Varsoon | 25-35 | Group | Shared Dungeon | 1 hour |- | Cove of Decay (various) | 25-30 | Group | Instance | 20 min |} Sundered Splitpaw is an adventure pack that was originally sold as a separate add-on, but has been included for free with Rise of Kunark and The Shadow Odyssey expansions. The following dungeon instances are accessed directly from the Thundering Steppes, while additional instances are accessed from Splitpaw Den. ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels | 20-50 (scales) | Solo or Group | Instance | 45 min |- | Sundered Splitpaw: Delving Into the Darkness | 20-50 (scales) | Solo | Instance | 30 min |- | Sundered Splitpaw: Captive Audience | 20-50 (scales) | Solo | Instance | 20 min |} Angrenzende Zonen ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Antonica | 10-20 | North | pass at ; or cave at The Sabertooth Den |- | The Barren Sky | 60-68 | Above (in the Overrealm) | via Ulteran Spire at |} Travel Hub The Thundering Steppes is a major travel hub for the Shattered Lands. The sees regular ship traffic, and provides easy sea travel throughout the central region of Norrath. The following lands are accessed by ship from the : ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Butcherblock Mountains | 20-35 | East (across the Ocean of Tears) | via Ship at |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | East (across the Tranquil Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Zek, the Orcish Wastes | 30-40 | North (across the Sea of Mist) | via Mariner Bell at |- | The Feerrott | 35-45 | South (across the Blackwater Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Everfrost | 40-50 | North (across the Fanged Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Island of Mara | 55-65 | South (across the Buried Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |} Wiedereinstiegspunkte ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | On the beach |- | | North side |- | | Beside the griffon station |} Quests Unlike most mid-level zones, the Thundering Steppes was never revamped and does not contain any long quest series. Adventurers will find a smattering of quests at the main hubs of the zone: , , and the valley nearby. See the Thundering Steppes Timeline for a list. The Splitpaw Saga series of quests take place entirely within the dungeons located in this zone. Through these quests, you will befriend the Splitpaw gnolls and take on the competing tribes that threaten them. ! Quest Hub ! Level Range ! Notes |- | | 20-22 | Starting hub from Qeynos |- | | 20-30 | Travel hub |- | | 20-26 | Also see nearby |} Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | Shattered Lands | More solo quest lines |- | Butcherblock Mountains | 20-35 | Faydwer | Many solo quests; a recommended zone |} Notes The centaurs and the gnolls in the Thundering Steppes are on diametrically opposed factions. If you wish to repair your faction with one of these groups, you can do so by slaughtering many of the other faction.